Loving you, is not something Clarke's do
by justkeeptyping
Summary: You weren't made to fall in love, his mind reminded him. Jerome sighed, yeah well...rules were made to be broken.


**Enjoy!**

"_You're more mathelete, and I'm more athlete."_

"_I understand Mick, it's alright." Mara smiled at him. She had known that they were over for a very long time, but she hadn't had the guts to break up with him._

"_I'm breaking up with you Mars," Mick said bluntly. _

"_I know." Mara smiled again. And Mick stared at her in confusion. Why was she not sad? Why was she not crying and begging for a reason? "It's fine Mick, I've got to go okay," she smiled, standing up, and collecting her books from the sofa "Still friends?"_

"_Uh, yeah I guess," Mick mumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets, he was beginning to regret it now._

_Jerome watched the scene from behind the door and smiled. This was good, maybe Mara was finally coming to her senses. _

Thinking back, Mara was pretty sure she regretted breaking up with the poor boy, three days before he left for Australia, it was very poorly timed on her part. But now, thinking back to what she had done, Mara didn't regret it. Because after she got the email from Mick, telling her that he had moved on, she had kissed Jerome. Twice.

It wasn't that she hadn't enjoyed it. It was just that, well, she had been doing a lot lately.

Mara sat in the library, surrounded by books, she was revising for nothing. They had no upcoming tests, it was meant to be a calm week.

"Hey," came a low voice, as Jerome slipped into the chair beside her. She looked at him, his hair was swept off to the side. His dark cardigan contrasting well with his light eyes. His lips broke into a smile "Studying?"

"Trying to," Mara corrected

"I'm not here to help." Mara turned sharply to look at Jerome, when she realised just how close he was. She found herself already leaning in, and their lips met softly. Jerome smiled against her.

"What are we exactly Jerome?" asked Mara once they pulled away

"We're happy," Jerome teased "Fine fine," he said quickly, noticing her glare "We're going out."

"Then why aren't we allowed to tell anyone?"

Jerome shrugged "I just don't think it would be great,"

Mara nodded at this, but when she looked up again her eyes were full of sudden hurt. A look of concern flashed over Jerome's face

"Ma-" he began, but he was cut off

"Is it because you're embarrassed of me?" she asked, she thought back to the time that they hugged, he had looked around before he hugged her

"No." he spoke really quickly, she had to listen carefully to catch it all "I would absolutely love to be seen with you, it's just right now, I've got a lot on my plate, and I'm trying to earn some money with this bet. No one will take me seriously if I'm seen being all smitten."

"You're smitten?" laughed Mara. Jerome hugged her, before standing up and walking away, bag thumping unevenly against her leg.

**Line Break**

Joy should not have been snooping in all fairness, but the fact of the matter is, she was. She was looking through Mara's stuff. And she had just found a gem. On a 'sent' email to Mick, there was a picture, of Jerome and Mara. Jerome and Mara kissing. Jerome and Mara! Of all the people in the house, she didn't not see those two coming.

They looked cute, she thought as she printed it out and closed the laptop, they looked like they make the perfect pair.

She printed the newspaper, and handed it around to everyone, today was the day everyone would know that Joy got the biggest scoop ever! Jerome and Mara!

The sound of students disbelief and laughter echoed down the hall. Jerome and Mara stood facing each other in front of their lockers.

"Who got this picture?" shrieked Mara

"Why would they print it?" asked Jerome, thinking of any possible enemies, it didn't work, there were too many.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! What will all the teachers think! Their impressions of me! Oh no…university!"

"Mara, Mara, Mara," Jerome shook her shoulders "Calm down Mara, we'll just ignore it. Okay?" Jerome shook her once more, just for good measure

"Okay, okay, fine. Just ignore it." Mara took a deep breathe

They both nodded at each other, and turned around, ignoring the many students who were asking if it were true.

**Line Break**

Mara was doing just fine with the whole ignoring people thing. She had managed to ignore Amber and Patricia, gratefully hanging with Nina at lunch. Who didn't bother her about talking about it. Just told her stories about her and her grandma in America.

Jerome on the other hand, let every little thing get to him

"Here's lover boy now!" called Eddie, as Jerome took a seat with Alfie at lunch. Eddie leaned down, a smug look on his face "I thought it was uncool to like someone," he cooed. Jerome knew he was referring to how he had mocked Eddie and Patricia a while ago. He clenched his jaw

"Come on," Alfie interrupted "Leave Jerome alone,"

"Jerome!" laughed a group of younger boys, Jerome vaguely remembered them for buying homework of him "How's the lady?"

"Thought you didn't get tied down!"

"Ditched the pranks for school work then Jerome?"

"Way to go, first models, now chess club!"

Jerome fumed and Eddie and Alfie both backed off when they saw the evil in his eyes. He stood up and faced the four boys, face so calm, eyes so dangerous

"Why don't you run along little kids!" called Alfie, from behind Jerome. Eddie just watched wide eyed

"Why don't you say something else?" Jerome challenged, stepping closer, looming over all of them

"You're in love with a nerd." The bravest one yelled. The whole cafeteria went silent. Jerome was not expecting this as the next insult, but what shocked him most, was that it was true. Not yet, not yet. But it would be true, he was falling in love with Mara Jaffray.

Jerome didn't waste any more time, he jumped forward, grabbed the boy and held him upside down by the ankle. The boy started screaming and all his friends ran off.

"Put him down Jerome!" yelled Mr Sweetie walking in. Jerome sneered down at the boy for a moment, before dropping him harshly to the floor. Jerome stalked out, running both his hands through his gorgeous hair.

**Line Break**

By Biology, everyone knew about it, everyone. Jerome walked in with Mara, and she was silent.

"Mara," he said, they were the first ones there, and he stopped her by the doorway "Sorry, it's just, I have a reputation to preserve, nothing personal." He expected Mara to be hurt or angry. But she just smiled

"I understand Jerome, I know you. I know you weren't doing it to hurt me. It's okay, this is what you do, I get it." She shrugged, giving him _that _damn smile.

"Why aren't you angry with me?" asked Jerome

"Do you want me to be?" she asked, curious

"Mara," he sighed, raking a hand through his hair "Yes I do."

"Why?"

"Because every time you forgive me, and flash me that smile. The smile you only give me, I feel like I'm falling in love with you."

Mara looked up at him wide eyes, and then she did tear up, she didn't cry, but her brown orbs we swimming in unwept tears

"That would be awful wouldn't it?" she sobbed "For you to fall in love with me."

"Mara," Jerome put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly "What are you on about?"

"I love you." She said softly, wiping her eyes harshly with the back of her hand. Jerome didn't know what to do, so he hugged her. Pulled her in for a tight hug. And the people who passed didn't dare make a comment. Afraid Jerome would lose his cool again. It was then Jerome realised, he didn't care if they did make comments. Because he didn't care what they thought. So he stepped away from her and announced very loudly

"I love you too, Mara Jaffray!" he called, laughing, Mara looked up at him shocked, then laughed too.

_Clarkes aren't meant to fall in love! _His mind scolded him

Yeah well, Mara Jaffray is the one exception.

**Sorry I was BORED. Memememem**

**x**


End file.
